


Sleep, Interrupted.

by kloffee



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine POV, M/M, Season 2-Season 5, Tired thoughts, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloffee/pseuds/kloffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine never sleeps a full night without waking up. These are thoughts and moments from times when his sleep is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Mainly canon, a few things non-canon.   
> If there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes please excuse me I wrote this at night and didn't have any one proof read it!

He had never been the best sleeper. Getting through the night without interruption was not something he was capable of, which is probably why he found it even harder to get out of bed in the morning.

His curled into his pillow, the smell of fresh sheets filling his nose and his eyelids fluttered closed as his body relaxed again. He remembered the day’s odd, but intriguing, events. He felt overwhelmed with the sympathy he felt for the innocent boy he’d met. That innocent boy who had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen (and everything else about him was beautiful; but Blaine thought his smile was just _perfect)_. He remembered being in his situation, feeling so alone and helpless amongst a sea of ignorant and oblivious people who refused to help him because it was his ‘choice’.

He turned over, burying himself further into his pillow and curling his knees closer to his chest, feeling his normally contained fear creep back into him. He refused to be scared anymore.

He thought about the look on Kurt’s face when he told him about his experiences. The look of terror hidden behind his eyes; then reassurance when Blaine told him he’d been through the same. Blaine hoped that, even if it was only slightly, Kurt felt less alone.

He kicked his quilt off slightly as his body temperature had risen suddenly. He needed the cool air to calm his mind and relax his tightening body. He wouldn’t let Kurt be the victim. No one deserved to suffer what he had.

Before curling back into a comfortable sleeping position, Blaine made the decision to be Kurt’s friend, and hopefully make his life that bit easier.

*

Blaine reached for his glass of water on his nightstand, his throat rough and painful. After taking a few long gulps of the refreshing liquid he curled back into bed.

Just as he was drifting off he remembered that Kurt, his new friend, had transferred that day.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips, his mind going back to its thoughts of Lord Voldermort being the lead singer of the Warblers.

*

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. It happened. It really happened didn’t it?_

Blaine grinned to himself, pulling his sheets closer and his toes curling as he remembered Kurt’s lips against his, his hand on his cheek pulling him closer and how it was _real_. He’d really kissed Kurt. He couldn’t supress the grin that was on his face. He couldn’t stop how his heart raced as the thought of it, or how his breath quickened when he remembered it. It was so perfect. Kurt was so perfect. He couldn’t believe his luck.

*

Blaine had been nervous for this night for a while. The first time he stayed at Kurt’s (discounting the time he crashed after Rachel’s party; he was drunk, it doesn’t count). His sleeping pattern apparently annoyed everyone because not only did he not sleep through the night, but he was _not_ a still sleeper. The only times Kurt had seen him sleeping were after Rachel’s party (alcohol makes everyone, even Blaine, sleep easier) and when he’d accidently napped at Dalton during the day. He’d fallen asleep with Kurt’s arms wrapped around him, but he woke with a start as he dropped to the cold, hard floor of Kurt’s bedroom.

“Blaine! Blaine? Are you- Are you alright?” Kurt pressed the heel of his hand into his left eye. He tried opening his eyes fully and functioning normally but it was clear he was groggy with sleep (sleep that Blaine had just disrupted, like he usually did when staying at people’s houses.)

“Uh, yeah. I- Sorry, I don’t sleep very well all the time. Um- unusual house and everything.” Blaine babbled as he lifted himself back onto the bed and climbed under the tangled sheets. Different houses always affected his sleep. "Sorry I woke you."

Kurt opened his arms and pulled Blaine into him, nuzzling his nose into Blaine’s curly hair. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, feeling slightly embarrassed but apparently Kurt didn’t care as he was back asleep within moments. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek before closing his own eyes and attempting to sleep again.

*

Blaine woke with a start, his body snapping upwards and his sheets flying off. He was nervous. Tomorrow he’d start at a new school. Yes, he knew lots of people there. But it was still a new school. There was still lots to be nervous about. The thing that made it all okay was Kurt.

He glanced across to the picture on his nightstand of him and Kurt at prom. He never got over Kurt’s insane courage and bravery at that prom. It constantly reminded him to be braver. Kurt made him braver, he’d never been able to even go to a dance again, never mind dance with a boy in front of a whole school, if it wasn’t for Kurt’s insane bravery that continuously amazed Blaine.

He laid back down, calmed himself and glanced at the picture before closing his eyes to get a few hours of sleep he would need.

*

Blaine’s eyes opened slowly. He rubbed at them and turned onto his back, stretching his body.

“Morning!” Kurt called from where he was stood on the side of the bed, smiling down at Blaine.

“Wa-What?” Blaine sat upright, his eyes battling the sunlight that seeped in from behind the curtains.

“You did it. You slept through the night!” Kurt grinned at Blaine, who grinned back in return and jumped up to hug his beautiful boyfriend. He pulled away and kissed Kurt gently before sitting cross legged on the bed smiling up at Kurt.

“That’s the first night, since, since the accident. I have started sleeping better here than I do at my own house.”

“Well, we have pancakes for breakfast. I’m proud of you, but you still need to help me make them!” Kurt kissed Blaine on his forehead before walking out the room and heading to the kitchen.

Blaine smiled giddily whilst bouncing up and down slightly on the bed. He managed to sleep through the night. He suspected it was because falling asleep in Kurt’s arms and with Kurt’s scent surrounding him was the most relaxing thing he’d ever experienced.

*

Blaine woke up sweaty and writhing, his head thumping and his throat dry. His dreams, _nightmares_ , were plagued with his last moments with Kurt and the night he made the biggest mistake of his life. He could never get the image of Kurt’s hurt face out of his mind.

_“You don’t think I’ve been lonely,”_

Blaine writhed as the words swam through his head.

_“You don’t think I’ve had temptations,”_

Hishest tightened and his heart sunk all over again.

_“It meant something horrible and awful,”_

Blaine’s head sunk into his hand as tears rolled from his eyes, again. Crying. Always crying.

_“Horrible,”_

He had nothing, he didn’t deserve anything after what he had done to Kurt.

_“Awful,”_

He pushed his hands against the side of his head, as though he was trying to squeeze the words that tortured him all the time out of his brain. 

Every night he woke up to this. This horrible feeling in his stomach and the constant, aching pain in his chest. He couldn't escape the nightmares. He couldn't escape what he'd done. 

He wasn't suprised that his almost perfect sleep had been ruined; it was Kurt that had fixed it in the first place.

*

Blaine sighed as he came back to reality. He remembered that no, he wasn’t with Kurt. They were rebuilding their friendship. But that didn’t take away the sting of reality compared to his wonderful dreams of being back with Kurt. _Reality sucks_ , Blaine thought as he turned back over and closed his eyes hoping to continue his dream.

*

Blaine blinked slowly as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. He had no idea what was happening or why, but he couldn’t have been more glad. Blaine guessed the wedding was actually more helpful for other couples than it was the one it was intended for. He wasn’t complaining.

He stroked his thumb over Kurt’s delicate forehead, listening to his relaxed breathing. He was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He loved every inch of him and everything about him. He didn’t know where this was going, or what was happening, but it was best sleep he’d had since before the breakup.

As he drifted off, he swore he could see a slight smile on Kurt’s lips.

*

He smiled wearily as the first thing that he saw was the small, velvet box on his nightstand.

His smile grew as he remembered that it was empty and that its former occupant was now placed on Kurt’s finger, where it was always meant to be.

“ _Yeah, yeah.”_

Blaine forced his face into his pillow before it ached from grinning. He would never forget that day. After everything he’d been through, with and without Kurt, he never realised his life could be so amazing. It was going to get even better. Everything was worth it. He knew they were soulmates.

_"Yeah, yeah."_

Everything was just perfect again. Reality was no longer a painful side effect to his interrupted dreams.

*

“Blaine?”

“Yeah,”

“I’m so glad you’re in New York now,” Kurt mumbled as he smiled at Blaine’s slowly opening eyes.

“I’m glad I am too.” Blaine smiled back at Kurt, wrapping his hand further around his waist. They both stared into each others eyes through the moon-lit room. They could hear the soft breathing from their roommates, and the typical noises from the New York streets. Blaine breathed in the smell of Kurt; a scent nicer than any other. 

“I love you.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and then nestled back down into the pillow, his breath tickling Blaine’s neck.

Blaine leant slightly over to Kurt and whispered into his ear, “I love you too.” He kissed Kurt before settling back down and closed his eyes to sleep again.

Just before he drifted off again, he heard Kurt whisper, “I’m sorry I interrupted your 5 nights of non-interrupted sleep.”

“If I wake up to your face, then I wake up happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I felt like writing something about sleepy thoughts because I think sleepy thoughts are the best really. If you liked it leave a comment/kudos because honestly its appreciated so much and is very encouraging! Might even convince me to work on some multi-chapter fic ideas I have swimming around my head! I really hope you enjoyed this, thank you :)


End file.
